


贪婪

by soulye



Category: all花花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulye/pseuds/soulye





	贪婪

贪婪

s m 重口慎入

m路人总裁攻 x s羞涩绒绒受

光看这个设定就知道又多雷了，真的慎点啊亲们

 

 

永昼之后，便是永夜。

 

床上铺满了玫瑰，血般的鲜红与白形成了妖艳的对比，床上的人闭着眼睛，即便如此上扬的眼尾依旧带着几分魅惑，不知过了多久，床上的人皱着眉毛拱了拱脑袋，终于睁开了眼。

华晨宇赤裸着身体揉了揉头毛含笑的看向了跪在床边的人，接过那人低头递回来的水皱着眉喝了一口。

“我记得我说过不喜欢喝热水。”说着边光脚踩上了绒毛地毯。

华晨宇从床上坐了起来，纤长的腿在空中乱晃，跪着的人赶忙拿起了早就叠好放在腿上的衣服，从地上站起给华晨宇穿上。

白嫩的肌肤就这样裸露在空气中，五度的空调让华晨宇禁不住打了个冷颤，他勾起了嘴角握住了正在给他拉裤链的手。

“顾总，都半年多了，你怎么还这么紧张啊，是花花不够好吗？”

顾清终于扬起了头对上了华晨宇的眼，那人明明像孩子一样纯洁，眉眼弯弯，连笑里都带着几分羞涩，可是就是这样的华晨宇，让他心甘情愿的跪在了脚边，卑微而又下贱的祈求那么丁点的爱。

华晨宇清晰的看到顾清的眼神变了，原来单纯的迷恋里染上了浓墨的欲望，他盯了一会儿又忍不住羞涩的笑了。

松开了抓着的手，白嫩的足踩在了脚下人的西装裤上，他伸手拉住了红色的领带“顾总，饿吗？”一派天真的语气，笑的更是洁白无瑕，随着阳光的洒落，仿佛是还未长成的天使。

顾清瞬间睁大了眼，原本就已经抬头的性 *器瞬间又大了一圈，他吞了吞口水，扶了一下金丝边的眼镜，用嘴缓缓的打开了刚刚系好的扣子，小心翼翼的碰起了华晨宇还未抬头的性*器。

他贪婪的舔弄着，头深深的底下，好让性*器能抵到他的喉咙，他连每一次吸吮都带着一份迷恋，仿佛嘴里含的是神的圣器，用尽了一生的虔诚。

雪白的颈一点点染上了红晕，与金色的阳光在空气中共舞，华晨宇眯着眼，手插进了顾清的发，满足的同时也不忘用脚关照着顾清的硕大。

华晨宇的手轻轻按了按，顾清了然的加快了嘴里抽查的速度，几次深喉之后缩紧了脸颊，在尖端亲吻，终于一股白浊从颤抖的性*器中喷出，顾清了然的松开了唇，让白浊喷了满脸，他知道，相比于吞下去，华晨宇更喜欢看他像狗一样舔干净的样子。

华晨宇满足的眯着眼睛，慵懒的仿佛一只在晒太阳的猫。

他们刚认识的时候华晨宇还不是个s，真正的s是他自己。

他看上华晨宇很久了，终于在两年前等到了机会，他赞助了一堆数不清或大牌或叫不上名字的音乐节，终于和华晨宇混了个脸熟，要到了微信，而后就是长达一年的嘘寒问暖毫无原则的追人生涯。

他曾经半夜三点冒着大雨给华晨宇送冰淇淋，又因为华晨宇不喜欢家里有人送完就马不停蹄的滚回去，他也有过因为华晨宇一句想吃武汉的热干面动用私人飞机从北京飞到武汉送了一碗热乎乎的面到正在上海拍杂志的华晨宇手里，最荒唐的时候甚至坐了来回一共28个小时的飞机从纽约飞回北京再飞回就因为华晨宇突然想吃他烤的羊腿。

然后他终于把华晨宇骗到手了，也终于在生日当天把华晨宇骗到了床上。

一夜欢歌过后醒来第一眼就是华晨宇被绳子磨出的红痕和眼角没干的泪，在看到华晨宇红了的眼后顾清彻底蒙了，所有的理智终于在华晨宇哑着嗓子的一句“有人和我说你以前的事儿我还不信，我以为就算是真的我也是不一样的，没想到我到底高估了我自己。”以后彻底崩溃，在没脸没皮的道歉半个月依旧无果之后，他脱光了自己跪在了地上，嘴里叼着鞭子，爬到了华晨宇的脚边，亲手把鞭子送到了华晨宇手里。

 

“嗯……啊……”华晨宇脚下的突然用力拉回了顾清飘远的思绪，他终于在华晨宇的脚下释放，白色的液体染了华晨宇一整只脚，顾清低下了头，就在华晨宇的注视下伸着舌头，一点一点的舔了个干净。

华晨宇因为一杯热水闹起来的脾气终于去了大半，他拉起了顾清把脸埋在的胸膛里蹭了蹭“阿清，我饿了。”

跪地为奴起身为友，华晨宇贯彻的十分透彻。

顾清抱起了华晨宇，一路走到了洗漱间，给华晨宇洗漱之后又一路抱到了餐厅。

他轻柔的把华晨宇放在椅子上，转身走到了厨房“气消了？闹了一早上菜都凉了。”

华晨宇手撑在椅子上看着顾清热早餐，喝了一口牛奶晃荡着腿撅了撅嘴“你自己找罪受还怪我了，今天不上班？”

顾清把热好的饭放在了华晨宇面前，拿着勺子一口一口的喂给华晨宇吃“你好不容易放个假，我哪儿来的心思上班。” 

华晨宇耸了一下肩膀又笑开了，他眯着眼睛，扬起了头，勾住顾清的脖子。“情人节特意留出来陪你，我好不好 ？快夸夸我！”

顾清扶着华晨宇的脸，终于吻上了他的期待已久的唇。

 

——————黑车分界线———————

 

华晨宇的示好和突如其来的温暖总是伴随着惨重的代价。

顾清换好衣服爬进调教室的时候华晨宇正穿着阔腿裤和白T，脑袋上带了个红色的帽子，翘着二郎腿喝茶，一张脸在昏暗的灯光下变得格外的致命，周身清冷的气场和一身装束和对面架子上一堆渗人的玩具显的格格不入。

华晨宇讨厌皮衣那种紧箍在身上的感觉，顾清至今还记得他第一次和华晨宇说这个问题的时候，华晨宇那时候还梳着个花苞头，穿着一个熊猫连体睡衣，拿起了顾清嘴里的鞭子，拉紧了顾清脖子上的狗绳，一鞭子打到了顾清的大腿根部，伴着顾清痛苦的呻吟咬着他的锁骨。

“阿清，你知道什么是真正的s吗？真正的s是哪怕我比你矮了一头，哪怕我现在看起来好推倒的狠，甚至哪怕你曾经是个s，但是我依旧什么都不说什么都不做就让你心肝情愿的求着我把你踩在脚下。”

 

顾清跪到了调教架前，看着琳琅满目的“玩具”，静静地等着华晨宇挑选。这间调教室原来是他给自己准备的，却没想到是这么给自己用的。

顾清抬头看了看镜子里的自己，他不知道第多少次吐槽华晨宇在这方面奇葩的审美和恶趣味。

他今天是狼外婆。

原因是华晨宇的童年阴影是被狼外婆吃掉的小红帽。

所以今天小红帽要来惩罚狼外婆。

带着红帽子的华晨宇光着脚蹦跳的走了过来，甜腻腻的嗓音满满的尽是撒娇的意味“外婆今天要吃花花吗？”

华晨宇总有本事用一句话勾起让顾清因为角色扮演过于脑残而失去的性*致。

华晨宇拿起了一旁的绳子，在顾清的那玩意儿上打了两下“外婆，贱过头了吧”说着用绳子在顾清性 ！器的头上绑了个蝴蝶结。

他用绳子牢牢的固定住了顾清的双手，亲手给顾清带上眼罩，抬脚踩在了顾清的腰上，随手拿起的不知道什么东西毫无章法的在顾清背部和臀部乱抽

“外婆，你猜猜我在用什么东西，猜对了奖励你今天早点吃到小红帽，猜错了今天就跪在这儿睡怎么样？”

“啊……哈，花花，我……”

啪，这一鞭子狠狠地抽到了顾清的脸上，华晨宇原本带着撒娇意味的语调变得冰冷而无情“蠢狗，该教什么需要我提醒吗？”冰冷的乳夹夹到了顾清的胸前，随机附赠的是华晨宇的两巴掌，华晨宇拉紧了乳夹看着顾清痛苦的表情眼神冰冷“外婆，这时候该怎么叫，还是你手把手教我的呢”

“主人……啊……啊……我……错了。”

顾清的嘴里被伸进了一个假的阳 具，他兴奋的随着华晨宇的节奏舔弄，可能两个人确实很久没见，今天的华晨宇似乎格外的猴急，连他的小错误都得以幸免。

嘴里的阳*具被抽了出去，顾清听到了震动的声音和华晨宇的呻吟，即使蒙着眼睛他也能想象得到华晨宇是怎样用他白嫩又带着琴茧的手在他粉嫩的小穴里进进出出的坐着扩张，又是怎样将沾染着他的唾液的阳*具送进了进去。

顾清觉得下体已经涨的快要爆炸，身上的鞭痕火辣辣的疼，可是他光是幻想华晨宇在他眼前自慰的样子就兴奋的失去理智。

“主人，求求你，让我舔一舔。”

他听到了华晨宇满意的轻笑。

修长的手指在顾清眼上划过，走过的地方带起了一片火热，映入眼帘的是华晨宇粉嫩的穴口，一张一合的收缩着，隐约间还能看到里面粗大的阳*具，华晨宇拿起了一杯红酒，从自己的脖颈倾盆而下，红色的液体从上缓缓的留下，锁骨，胸口，腹部，直至两腿间的粉嫩。

“嗯……啊……”振动*棒被华晨宇自己调到了最大档，粉嫩的性×器泫然欲泣的留下了几滴泪水，红色的液体伴随着华晨宇不安的扭动蔓延了全身“嗯……哈…哈……外婆想吃花花吗？”

顾清颤抖的跪起，因为帮着的双手费力的把脸凑到了华晨宇身下，他贪婪的舔弄的华晨宇粉嫩的性*器和后穴，讲后穴因振动*棒溢出的淫水全部卷入喉中尽数吞下。

“嗯……嗯……外婆，你快点，我……胸好涨……好痒”

顾清听话的离开了华晨宇的下体，将红樱含进了嘴里，舌尖不住的在上面打着转转，因为没有双手的抚慰另一边在空中挺立的红樱显的格外的可怜。

华晨宇终于忍不住伸手去解开顾清的绳子，拽着顾清胸前的铁链就是狠狠地一扯，乳夹硬生生分离让顾清嘴里控制不住的下了狠力

“啊！”华晨宇因为疼痛忍不住的叫出了声音，顾清一边伺候着华晨宇胸前的两个樱桃，一边控制不住的在华晨宇的穴*口打转，他快忍不了，华晨宇的呻吟在他耳里成了世界上最魅惑人心的曲调，仿佛海妖唱着让人成瘾的曲，魅惑着愚昧而贪婪的人类。

华晨宇终于被顾清伺候舒服了，解开了性*器上绑着的绳子，将性*器握在手里揉捏，“阿清，求我！”

顾清彻底失去了理智，抬起华晨宇的双腿亲吻着双足“主人，求你恩赐你最忠诚的奴仆。”

华晨宇抬脚踩在了顾清的脸上，带着红晕的脸上又恢复了他羞涩的笑，他握住了顾清的手，伸向了自己的花蕾，抽出了还在振动的玩具。

“外婆，吃我。”

小红帽的狼外婆，终于吃到了小红帽

 

我贪婪的奴仆，这是我给你对我忠诚的奖励。

我亲密的爱人，这是我所能给你的最真诚的回馈。

顾清，其实早在遇到你之前，我就是最出色的s。


End file.
